federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Lorot Ross
Lorot Ross is the Terravulcan who specializes in Terraformation. Knowing for his troubles with a multiple personality by the name of Lor'vin, he has over come his obstacles and maintains a position within Starfleet. Having been working on terraformation projects for most of his career he briefly quit before returning to his passion. Background Information Lorot was the result of a union between a Vulcan member of the V'tosh Ka'tur, or Vulcan's without logic. After a torrid affair, Cai-Val conceived and dropped the infant off at his fathers doorstep. Lorot was raised by his father with little to no contact with his mother. He has no siblings. Despite his fathers Terran background, Cooper attempted to teach Lorot the Vulcan ways but was unable to acquire the mental discipline required. This often resulted in emotional outbursts from Lorot, making him feeling as though he could not fit in with either heritage. Personal Life Aisha James (2355-2359; 2379): Lorot met his ex-fiance while both were Cadets. Upon graduating, they both took placement aboard the USS Yosemite. Together for many years, Lorot eventually proposed, however his behavior was often too unemotional or preoccupied with work. Unable to find what she needed in a mate from her fiance, Aisha cheated with a man named "Doral." Upon discovering the affair, Lorot broke up with Aisha and they parted ways. Meeting again in 2379, Lorot discovered she was eventually married to Doral in 2379 but divorced later that year in October. During Lorot's brief stay on Earth in 2382, he experienced difficulties with a multiple personality named Lor'vin. Aisha, under the impression that Lorot was once again interested in her started to see him behind his wife's back. She conceived Oliver Ross, later giving him up for adoption to Lorot once he was cured of his disorder. Current Spouse(s) Kai Cevdak Lorot met his first wife, Meeting while Lorot was stationed on DS9, Kai Cevdak was a Cardassian geneticist working with the Federation and Bajor. Forming a rocky friendship at first, feeling erupted as Lorot experienced a ponn farr and the couple became more serious. Managing to keeping together through many dramatic occurrences, the two were married on March 25, 2380. Their first child followed and though Lorot had an affair, because he was unwell during it, they continue to remain together and are expecting another child. Kai has been a constant by his side, understanding his Vulcanoid limitations, as well as standing by him through his issues with Lor'vin. Children Lorot has two children with Kai Cevdak named Valencia Ross and Av'yiir Ross. Lorot has one child with Aisha James named Oliver Ross. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2355-2359, Lorot went into a triple major in for Microbiology, Volcanology, and Meteorology. He graduated with his sights on going into Terraformation. Military Service Upon graduation, Lorot enlisted onto the USS Yosemite, remaining there a year until he was able to enter into his desired field. Moving to the USS Jersey, Lorot engaged in his first start up program for the terraformation project Lambda 12. A year before leaving for L12, Lorot transferred to Jupiter Station in order to be closer to his father. In 2359, he moved to L12 where he remained until the project was completed. Remaining at the L12 outpost, he started up his next project Sigma 1, relocating there in 2366. Upon completion he made it to the USS Conroy and began Beta 5, only to transfer to DS9 in 2377. Because of medical reasons, Lorot was unable to finish his tour of B5, remaining on the program as a consultant, while he started up another program - Gamma 12 with expected completion between 2389-2395. Lambda 12: 2359-2365 ** Sigma 1: '''2371-2377 ** '''Gamma 12: '''2389-2395 ** '''Beta 5: '''Consultant 2383-2389 '''Rank History: Ensign: 2359-2360 ** Lt. JG: ''2360-2366 ** ''Lieutenant: 2366-2390 ** Lt. Commander: 2390-2396 ** Commander: 2396-Current Lor'vin Emerging in February of 2382, Lor'vin is the other personality in Lorot's Dissociation Identity Disorder spurred on by an illegal mindmeld performed by a Vulcan of the V'tosh Ka'tur. Hoping to liberate Lorot from his staunch Vulcan mentalities, Sev'ar initiated the meld that eventually led to Lorot's disorder nearly 8 months later. Lor'vin often emerged when Lorot was feeling stressed or threatened and was another side of him that was unable to be as liberated because of his Vulcan training. Initializing an affair, Lor'vin was often selfish, temperamental, scheming, brutally honest and often prone to violent fits. Often during transitions, Lorot would lose time and be totally unaware of his behaviour while his other identity was in control. Eventually, Lorot and Kai attempted to control his bouts with an inhibitors, however the mental strain was tremendous. During a trip to Cardassia, Lorot removed the inhibitor, prompting Lor'vin to emerge. Lor'vin was in a fight with Duras Venik CP/Duras Venik, Kai's ex-fiance, which was severe enough to leave him clinically dead for nearly 2 minutes. This 'death' prompted his brain to restart and eliminating the need for Lor'vin. Lorot has not had issues since and has been able to return to work. Ponn Farr 2351 - Unknown ** 2358 - Aisha James ** 2365 - Aisha James ** 2372 - Unknown ** 2379 - Kai Cevdak-Ross ** 2386 - Kai Cevdak-Ross ** 2393 - Kai Cevdak-Ross ** 2400 - Kai Cevdak-Ross 1 Lorot Ross Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Vulcan Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:First Generation Category:May Category:2333 Category:All Characters